Night World: Book One
by XxoGigglesoxX
Summary: Three stories I wrote, featuring Black Magic, King Of Night, Bitten. Based on Night World by L.J Smith


**A/N: Okay so this is something new. Anyone read Night World? Well I am making a fan-fic for all of the books. I think there is 3. So The way it's going to go is, in the first story, Will be the stories in one. 3 chapters in each story. So This chapter would be the first story in the book. Get it? If you don't, in Night WOrld it was 3 diffrent stories in one book. So there will only be 3 chapters in each Night World Story and they will be LONG. So long it might take a while to type it. By the time I finsh this Dylan should be finished and there should be a post about how Vampire Dairies is ending. **

**Story One: Black Magic**

**Chapter One:**

In a world far from ours, well not too far is a place called Night World. Where the creatures of night prowl, happy in there own place. Humans, silly humans. Are completely unaware of this world. Unless the Creature of course let themselves be known. Which won't happen if the Concil could help it. Well I got this all wrong. Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. The creatures of night world are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. You best friend could be one. Even your crush.

There are diffrent types of the Creatures. Wolves, Witches, Vampires. Trust me, there are more. But today we will talk about only one. Witches. Three at that, seems you hit the Jackpot. The sisters aren't normal you see. They love humans, but will give no second thought on killing them. People will fall for them, of course. But then once they do something wrong they turn from sweet and kind, to dark and evil.

The three B's. People would call the that often. Because that's how all of there names start. Brianna, the oldest. She was the one of more control. The main protecter of her two sisters. She was 19. In collge since her and her sisters took a break from easing the poor usless , the boyish one. She was a girly person. Don't get me worng, but she wore the darkest clothes. She was 17. She was in high school protecting the weekest sister Bryson.

Bryson, was 16, vunerable. Bryson was not into the witch side. She avoided it as much as possible. They all stuck together. Like glue. Strange because they never fought. But one little accident, things go wrong. Find out and read Black Magic.

"Bonnie! You have my blouse!" Brianna yelled. "Did not!" Bonnie yelled from the upstairs balcony, that over see's the dornstairs. "Blouse?" Bryson asked. They all stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked. Normally she never talked. Wouldn't reply. Probally once every now and then. Because of a spell that went wrong.

"What's wrong with blouse?" Brianna asked, hopping to get more from her. "Since _you _decided to move to New York, you have to act like your not 104." she replied. "Okay, Bonnie, you have my Shirt!" Brianna yelled then stormed upstairs.

Bryson just ignored them and continued to her book. She was reading a Christopher Pike book. The thought of writhing made her happy. She loved to write, but her sisters didn't approve.

"Well you guys are starting school, and I'm starting college." Brianna said from the balcony , while Bonnie came down. "How old are we now?" Bonnie asked for Bryson. "I'm 19, Bryson is 16. And you are 17. Same as Texas." She said. "Yeah, until you made that guy fall in love with you." Bryson said. "More like she fell in love with him." Bonnie helped. They slapped hands at their joke. "Haha." She said.

"No more stunts guys." Bryson said, serious this time. They all look at her like she should be the one talking. She rolled her eyes.

Today was there first day of school. Brianna had dropped the girls off at school, wishing them good luck. Bryson walked into the school, and people stared at her. Well, if you had seen her outfit. She was wearing denim shorts with a tank-top. So of course she looked apealing to guys. Guys turned their head to look at her perfect curves.

Quickly, Bonnie pulled a sweater around Bryson's body. Then smiled at the dissapointing boys. "You can't wear clothes like that to school." Bonnie told her. When she finally got to her locker she was greeted by a nice young man. The first one that wasn't drooling over her. She selft the needto trust him. With anything.

"Ello, lady. The names Bradon, yours?" he said, faking an scottish accent. "Bryson." she replied quickly. "Pretty name. Well now that we moved on to the first name bases, let's move on so you can show me your scheduale." he said, holding out his hand. She handed it out to him easily. "Well we have Life sciance and gym together. Lucky you, I'm not good at neither." he joked. She laughed. "You don't talk much, do you?" he asked. "No," she answered. This time with words.

"Well you must be a good listener." he said. Walking her to class. The one they have together. He made her happy. She was happy that he thought it was a good thing that she didn' talk a lot.

"Okay class settle down." the teacher called. "Well look what we have here. New girl?" the teacher asked. "Bryson." she whispered. "Excuse me? What was that again?" he teased. "Bryson." she said a little louder, enough for the class to hear. "Okay, new girl. You can sit next to Bradon. Oh, and the way you just spoke. Is the way I want you to talk. Got it?" he said. "Sure." she murmured.

Chapter 2:

At the gym, they had to run a mile. Then play Tag Football. "Are you a good runner?" Brason asked as they were strectching. She shrugged, meaning I'm okay. "I understand. I'm athletically challanged. Do you know what that means?" he asked. "I'm mute, not stupid." she joked. "Well, now I'm sure you're not mute." he muttered.

Once they finished their mile they had to start the game. So much for this. Bryson couldn't play because her records hadn't arrived from her last school. Even though Bradon tried to tell her it's a good thing, she still wanted to play.

In the locker room, a tall blonde walked up to Bryson. "Who do you think you are?" she asked. "Bryson." she replied. "Ha, sarcasm. I hate it." she said. Bryson rolled her eyes. "Look, stay away from my boyfriend and put on more clothes or I'll lock u up in a box and kick your ugly ass back to where you came from." she threated. "Is that a threat?" Bryson asked. "No, it's a Goddamn promise." after that she turned away twitching her little hips.

Bryson had to tell herself over and over, No spells, no spells. But it was not working. She wanted to chant the most evil spell that she could think of from her head. But she didn't. Violence is not the answer.

Lunch was not the best place to be when your a outcast. But luckily Bryson wasn't. SHe had a friend, that she could trust. He may be human and all, but who cares. When you feel trust like that. It doesn't matter.

Back at home, everything was hetic. Brianna was pulling books out of the car. Bonnie was trying to cook. And Bryson was explaining her day to Bonnie. It was a fun thing to do, but ti was not easy. Bonnie is the worst cook ever, but the sister's refuse to confess that to her.

"He was so nice! You would never believe this!" Bryson went on and on. "Stop!" Bonnie yelled, with so much rage there was a heavy breeze. "Wh-wha- I don't understand." Bryson stuttered. "You! and this human boy! It can't happen!" she yelled at her. "Whar are you talking about? We are just friends." Bryson tried to e xplain. "Oh yeah? Okay that guy and Brianna started off as 'just friends.' Now look what happen we had to move to the other side of the contry!" Bonnnie yelled.

Bryson couldn't say anything. "Look, I just don't want to move again no time soon." Bonnie whispered, in a sweet and kind voice. "I understand, I'll tell him I don't want to do this anymore." Bryson lied.

"Alright."

Chapter 3:

The next day in gym, Bryson and Bradon hid behind the bleachers. Bradon was teaching Bryson how to play Jack's. "No throw is softly!" Bradon snapped. "Well sorry!" Bryson snapped back in fustration. "Just, hold it in your hands and throw it softly." he said. She grabbed the ball and threw it a Bradon with an abnormal power.

"Damn! That hurt!" he snapped. "Well don't yell at me!" she whined. "Maybe I should teach you a game that doesn't need hard objects." he sneered. "Well, what thing doesn't involve my hands? Tie me up and play feather tossing?" she teased. Bradon was still rubbing his stomach, "Sounds like a plan to me." he said. and she quickly hit him.

"DOn't be an ass." she said. "You anit the boss of me." he said. She rolled her eyes and picked up the Jack's and threw them at him. "Hey! ow! Stop!" he said running inbetween bleachers. Bryson stopped and looked from the corner. The blonde hair was sticking to her face, "Bull's eye." Bryson said.

"What do we have hear?

A blonde who can hold a sneer

That's a no, no

Time to show this foe why she is here.

Make this ugly blonde witch into a

red haired snitch." Bryson whispered.

Suddenly the red haired girl whispered to another girl, "Trish is cheating on Dan." The rumour went through the whole track feild. Eventually it will get to Dan's ears and they will break up. Then Bryson could play some little games with his heart. Her sister's wouldn't have to know. Would they?

Chapter 4:

A few weeks later and the rumor had not gotten to Dan's ears because of his big game and the school would hate for him to find out then he would ditch the game. Ugh, darn school. Never send a human to do a witch's job.

Bryson walked up to Dan. "Hiya partner. You know that math work is killer! YOu think I could get some TLC on my MS?" Bryson said. "MS?" Dan asked. "Math skills silly." she said,

"Oh! OKay sure! Come over to my house tonight, 8-ish?" he asked. "I'll be there." Bryson said. She knew that would work. He was nothing but a horny high schooler that would love to get ahold of a girl. Because obviously he wasn't getting any.

Later at Dan's house, Bryson was looking through the math book while Dan was in the kitchen getting a soda. He asked if she wanted glass or can. Well of course she should get glass if she wanted to get this right on the spell.

A little later while Dan was sipping on his soda. "OKay, so what next? Algebra?" Dan asked. "No, I really don't need help with math. There's something you should know that the whole school knows but you don't." Bryson answered.

"What is that?" Dan asked. "Trish is cheating on you!" Bryson almost yelled. Dan choked. "WIth who?" he asked. "Not sure. But That red head told everyone." Bryson pushed. "Evidence." he whispered. "Excuse me?" Bryson asked. "I need solid evidence. You know, proof." Dan asked. "I knew you were going to say that. Here." Bryson held out her phone. On it was a picture of Trish kissing some random guy.

"You said you didn't know who." he sneered. "I don't. I was hoping you did." Bryson lied. "I- I did. Thanks but you should go now." Dan said. Bryson stood up to get her things and walked to the porch. Dan hugged her, "Thank you." he whispered.

"No problem." Bryson hugged Trish walked up. "What's this?" Trish yelled. Dan looked down with his hands in his pockets. "Trish, we need to talk." he whispered.

"I should go." Bryson said and snuck of the poorch and beside Trish. "Now that's what I call a threat." she whispered in her ear and kept walking. Everything seemed to be falling into place now.

The next day, Bryson's perfect puzzle had been horribly scattered around. It all started as soon as Bryson got to school the next day. "You were hanging out with Dan last night?" Bradon asked.

"Maybe, why?" Bryson asked. "ugh, You don't even understand." he muttered. "Undersrand what?" Bryson asked. "I like you so much, and you're hanging out with Dan like I don't exsist.

"Well I didn't know!" Bryson tried to back herself up. "Okay, sure. Your hiding things from me. I'm weird not stupid." Bradon sneered. "Are you mad?" Bryson asked. "Nah." Bradon laughed. SO did Bryson.

Then there was when Bryson's sisters found out that Bryson has a life. That didn't go down so well. They yelled and fought and yelled some more.

It was crazy. You would hate to be there to admit it. Exspecially since Bryson told Bradon about there secret. Now the sisters won't talk to eachother and this was there first fight since forever. Nothing was right in the house.

Epilouge:

After a while of not talking the sisters where just being plain ignorant. It was very innoying. But Trish sure did get her word in. She lost all of her poularaity. The spell back-fired at her. And now she was the out-cast. The sisters still are fighting, but are slowly getting over.

Bryson and Bradon are still going strong.

And the moral,

Don't make threats that can back-fire

**A/n: I'm done making this story. This is kind of a one-shot thing. I'm already working on the next story, it'll be up very soon.**


End file.
